


Ezekiel Loves to Cuddle

by Diet_Twist



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddles, Ezekiel Jones Remembers, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diet_Twist/pseuds/Diet_Twist
Summary: Ezekiel has cuddled all the people working with him in the Library, the stories of when he first cuddles each person is different. Here are the stories of each fist cuddle.





	1. First Cuddle Since Joining the Library

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series I decided to make! I headcannon Ezekiel to love cuddles so I wrote this!

Ezekiel Jones loves to cuddle, there was something about the closeness and warm of it. He always wanted the closeness and warm of it and it was the one thing he didn't have that he couldn't steal. Even after joining the Library and making amazing friends he never asked or tried to cuddle with them, wanting to stay aloof and not wanting to alarm them so he kept himself at a safe distance.

Of course all this changed after he got bit by one of Anubis’s werewolves. Suddenly his need for cuddles raised to the point of mental discomfort, he just wanted to feel close to his friends and others. Why was he feeling like they were slipping away from him? After reading up on wolves and their behavior he found out they were highly social creatures, and he discovers a database filled with pictures of wolves cuddling.

The first time he cuddles someone since he joined the Library it happens by accident. After a month of suffering through the side effects of lycanthropy and recovering from it the other librarians had not been around much and Ezekiel had been stuck in the Library throughout his recovery.

Cassandra had near ran through the Back Door holding a glass dragon figurine. “Hey, Jenkins, I got dragon statue you asked for. Hello, Ezekiel, how are you today?” Cassandra had said verbosely, she always had a lot of energy. “Thank you, Miss Cillian, Jones and I have been very good today.” Jenkins answered Cassandra’s question.

“Hey, Cassandra, do you wanna watch a movie?” Ezekiel asked, hoping she'd accept. “Sure anything good to watch?” Cassie replied, and Ezekiel did in inner high five. “I got Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them,” Cassie could not refuse Harry Potter.

During the movie they sat on the same couch. After a while they both scooted closer together. This continued until Ezekiel had his arm around Cassandra’s shoulders, though Ezekiel couldn't pinpoint it he just loved the red-head. Maybe it was her enthusiasm for life and her drive. Without much thought Cassandra snuggled into Ezekiel's chest making his heart flutter a bit.

“I hope you're okay with this, I wouldn't think you're much of a cuddler.” “No this is good, I actually like cuddling.” Ezekiel replied sheepishly. “Wait, Ezekiel Jones, master thief and aloof cool guy likes to cuddle? I would have never guessed,” Cassandra had a smirk that meant scheming.

Ezekiel cuddled with Cassandra often after that. After long days when distressed or happy. Cassandra was the first to learn this about Ezekiel, but far from the last.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ezekiel of course cuddles Cassie first. Hope you guys enjoyed this!


	2. The Story With Jake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a tough case Ezekiel where Jake nearly died twice all he wants to cuddle with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorty, but longer chapters head your way. I feel like a short chapter fits this couple better.

Jacob Stone was the second person to learn that Ezekiel liked to cuddle. It had been a tough mission, Jake had to fight off ninjas that tried to steal the artifact they were after and nearly got killed twice. Of course this would be distressing and upsetting to Ezekiel. Nothing was said until they got back to the Library though.

When they got back to the Library Jake immediately went to his room and flopped onto his bed. A few minutes later he heard his door creak open, “Who’s there?” “Just the best person you've ever met.” Ezekiel had then flopped next to Jake on the bed. “What are you doin’ here,” Jake asked. “Wanted to make sure you’re okay, that case today was tough and you nearly got killed twice.” Jake heard the genuine concern in his friend’s voice.

“Well at least we got out alive,” Ezekiel felt slightly better after hearing this. Jake pulled Ezekiel closer to him and hugged him. Though it may not show all the time, they really loved each other. Ezekiel near melted into Jake’s embrace and felt infinitely better than before. Slowly they both fell asleep, not without Cassandra seeing them and quietly squeaking about the cuteness of it and taking photos on her phone. Needless to say she sent the pictures to Ezekiel who may or may not have them as his lock screens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all that that have read this, I really appreciate it and hope you have a good time!


	3. Break a Leg...or Ankle part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve spends time with Ezekiel when he brakes his ankle. Cuddles follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for hurt and comfort, hope you guy like this!

Nothing really was happening that day. Cassandra and Jake were on a easy mission to retrieve a simple artifact. It had been a month since the newest librarian moved in. Melody Matrics was a perfect addition to the team, she had quickly gained the trust of the others. Though she was still in training she had gotten most of what a librarian should know down.

That is why Ezekiel and Eve were in the mythology section of the Library. Ezekiel had seen a book that he thought Melody would like to research, especially now considering she needed to know more facts about the creatures they were up against. Only Eve, Jenkins, and Melody were in the Library at the time it happened. While looking at other books that might be helpful Eve heard a loud crash and small scream from the other side of the row followed by a pained moan.

Rushing over she immediately saw the aftermath of what had happened. Ezekiel was lying on the ground on his back with the ladder and a large book of magical creatures laying on top of him. After picking up the ladder and book it was clear he hit his head hard and that his leg was definitely injured.

“Jenkins!” Eve cried, hoping the immortal would hear her. And he did hear her as he appeared ten seconds later. “Colonial, what on Earth happened?” He asked watching Eve pick Ezekiel up off the ground. “Ezekiel was grabbing a book for Melody, he must have lost his balance or something and fell. The book and ladder fell on top of him and his leg is messed up.” Eve had started to half carry Ezekiel to the Back Door.

“Oh, we will need to get Mr Jones to a hospital straight away.” Said Jenkins who went to set the Back Door to a hospital not far away. After getting Ezekiel to the main hub of the Library Melody saw that Ezekiel was injured and was very concerned for him. “He wouldn't have fell if I hadn't told him to go grab that book for me,” Eve cut her off right there. “It's not your fault, you couldn't have predicted this. Besides he can recover from this.”

 


	4. Break a Leg...or Ankle part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the Ezekiel and Eve cuddle fics. Hope you guys like this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow two chapters! More to come, thanks to all that read this!

After being in the waiting room for nearly an hour they finally got called in to see the doctor. “So what is the problem here?” “My friend was grabbing a heavy book from the top of a tall bookcase and fell. His leg is injured and he might have a concussion,” the doctor nodded and took Ezekiel to get an x-ray of his leg.

“Good news,” the doctor started. “His ankle is broken, but it will heal quickly.” “How quickly,” asked Ezekiel. “In about four weeks at least if you take it easy, also you do have a slight concussion though it should be gone in a couple days.” Eve saw Ezekiel sigh. She knew he didn't like to sit around with little to do. This is gonna be a rough four weeks, Eve thought.

Ezekiel looked at his leg angry. He hated the cast, using crutches wasn't something he like to do, he found that out in the first five minutes. “I'm getting a snack from the kitchen anyone want anything?” Melody, the mythology and engineering genius, piped up to the rather quiet room of librarians. Cassandra and Jake had returned after they completed their missions within a hour of Ezekiel falling.

“Maybe some popcorn,” Cassandra requested. Jake and Ezekiel both nodded in agreement. Ezekiel would have rather got it himself, but he knew his friends wouldn't let him if they could do it. Eve walked into the reading room they were currently in just after Melody walked out. “So how is everyone doing today?” They all replied with short it's good and not bad. She sat down on the couch with Ezekiel putting an arm around his shoulder in a soft hug.

“This cast sucks,” Eve smiled at Ezekiel's blunt comment. “Well it could have been worse, at least it won't take super long to heal.” Eve tried to get Ezekiel to see it wasn't as bad as it could have been. He huffed in response and leaned into her hug. “I know it could have been worse, mom.” Eve’s heart fluttered when Ezekiel called her that. She knew all the little librarians are like her children, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

 


	5. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezekiel has a sick day.

Ezekiel shuffled his feet and headed to where he saw Melody walk off to. Of course walk is not what he would describe how she had moved. She was stumbling the whole time, in a sicken state she didn't walk the way she usually would. Melody wasn't the only sick person in the Library. Ezekiel had woken up with a pounding headache, fatigue, and the room was spinning.

He soon made it to a door deeper in the Library that was slightly ajar. Stepping in he found himself in reading room he hadn't seen before. The room was decorated with a assortment of couches in a variety of styles and colors with blankets thrown haphazardly on seemingly every couch. Large windows with elegant drapes of a deep shade of red. Light shone through the curtains drenching the room in dark purple.

Laying on a large couch wrapped in a blanket next to one of the windows was Melody. Ezekiel made his way over to the couch and laid down next to her. “Sick as well?” Ezekiel just murmured yes. She cuddled close to Ezekiel using his stomach as a pillow, Ezekiel then used her shoulder as his.

“Do you feel like the world is gonna spin off its axis?” “Yeah,” replied Melody sleepily. They both heard the door swing open and saw Jenkins standing in the doorway. He then spoke, “Well it appears both of you two are sick as well, Eve nearly fell trying to walk into the headquarters.” “Could you please bring us some crackers and cheese along with some water and soda.” Melody asked politely, Jenkins just sighed and muttered something about how needy people were when sick. He came back ten minutes later with ritz crackers, cheese, water, and sprite. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this!


End file.
